The Fugitive
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Tumnus is enjoying his relationship with Lucy, and his best friend Terence. However, Terence comes to question whether he truly belongs at Cair Paravel…or anywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FUGITIVE**

_Hey, everybody! It's me again, with fresh ideas for a fresh story! Once again, I present you with another Narnia story, featuring Tumnus and Lucy; and of course, my beloved Terence! Boy…I'm gonna have to learn to train myself to get one adventure written down before diving into another. But hey, as long as the ideas are coming, I may as well take advantage of them. _

_

* * *

Tumnus and Lucy © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media_

_Terence © unicorn-skydancer08_

**All rights reserved. Any copying, or any illegitimate reproduction of this work whatsoever, is strictly prohibited. Your honesty is sincerely appreciated. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Tumnus wandered into his friend Terence's private chambers to discover the young man standing alone on his private balcony, gazing meditatively into the soft summer night. Terence seemed much quieter and much more still than usual, and Tumnus had that strange gut feeling that something was not quite right with his best mate.

Very slowly, and very tentatively, the faun began to approach the silver-haired youth.

Without turning his head, Terence murmured, "Shouldn't you be at the party, Tumnus?"

Even though Terence looked like a man on the outside, he was really a unicorn at heart, and as such he was gifted with a remarkable sense of hearing, and a receptive intuition. Somehow, he could always sense when something or someone was there, even without looking.

It was almost impossible for Tumnus—or anybody—to sneak up on him.

Knowing it was no use to try to hide, Tumnus simply continued to move forward, until he stood at Terence's side. "And what of you, mate?" the faun queried, as he leaned against the rim of the balcony, his right shoulder lightly brushing against Terence's left. "Should you not also be enjoying the festivities, along with the rest of us?"

"I would not have lasted much longer in that ballroom anyhow," said Terence quietly, not bothering to meet the faun's china eyes while he spoke. "The music was too loud, the room too crowded, the decorations too gaudy, the wine too sweet, everyone jabbering too much about too many mindless matters…I just couldn't stay there anymore. I had to get away. Besides, I was never in the mood for a party to begin with. Not tonight, anyway."

"Are you all right?" Tumnus asked, gazing solicitously at his friend's handsome, moon-washed face. "You don't look well."

He was unsure of whether or not it was a trick of the moon, but he thought Terence looked rather sickly, as if coming down with something dreadful. The young man's shoulders sagged, his head drooped downward, and he stood as still as stone.

"It's nothing," said Terence, speaking so softly that Tumnus could barely hear him over the rumble of the Eastern Sea below. "Don't worry about me, mate. All is well. I'm well enough off."

He still wouldn't look at Tumnus, but only continued to stare out into the star-spattered sky.

Tumnus could swear he spotted a faint glimmer within Terence's eye, but from where he stood, and from the way Terence's head was positioned, it was difficult to tell whether or not it was a tear, or two. Clearly, all was _not_ well with his friend, Tumnus knew. He never considered himself the wisest or the brightest faun in Narnia, but he recognized trouble and distress when it was there. And, of course, he and Terence had known one another for far too long, and were far too devoted to one another, to not know when something was wrong with the other.

"Terence, are you _sure_ you're all right? You look terrible. Is there something bothering you?"

Again, Terence refused to make proper eye contact with the faun, so Tumnus reached out a hand and touched the far side of his mate's face, gently forcing the young man to turn his head in his direction. Terence made no resistance to this, and when his sapphire eyes at long last met with Tumnus's sky-blue ones, Tumnus felt his heart twist at the look of hopelessness in their mysterious depths. The usual lively spark was gone; and Terence's face as a whole, usually so full of spirit and vigor, was full of sorrow and defeat. His bright lazuline eyes were practically swimming in tears.

"Terence," Tumnus pleaded again, "please…talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Terence repeated, even though his countenance obviously stated otherwise.

Tumnus cautiously lowered his hand from the man's jaw. "Didn't you have a very good day today, mate?"

"I've had better ones," the young man admitted. Without another word, he closed his eyes and turned his head aside once more, and Tumnus laid a hand upon his companion's shoulder and offered a light squeeze, hoping this would help comfort Terence some.

For a time, the two friends stood together in complete silence. A light, balmy breeze caressed them, rippling Tumnus's green silk scarf and tousling the faun's honey-brown curls, and lifting and spilling Terence's long silvery locks continually into his eyes.

Presently, for the first time that evening, Terence looked at Tumnus on his own, and spoke to the faun first. "Tumnus?"

"Hmm?" Immediately, the faun granted him his full and undivided attention.

Terence hesitated for just a moment before questioning, "Do you think I'm odd?"

"Odd?" Tumnus repeated incredulously. "Why in the world would you ever think such a thing?"

Terence sighed and trifled absentmindedly with his human hands, which were long and lean and perfect. "Oh, I don't know, mate. It's just that…well, I'm not so sure I really fit in here. It feels like I can never truly talk to anyone, or truly relate to anyone here at Cair Paravel."

"What about me?" Tumnus protested, looking and sounding hurt. "And what about Lucy? You know you can always talk to us. You know we are always there for you."

"I know that," Terence gently acknowledged, "and that means so much to me. But aside from the two of you, mate, there is no one else. I doubt I'd have stayed in Cair Paravel for as long as I have, had it not been for you. Furthermore, you and Lucy are more accustomed to this way of living, Tumnus. You have a place to belong to. I, on the other hand, never belonged to any place, anywhere. I am what you might refer to as a wanderer. I'm always roaming from here to there. And throughout my life, before I came here to Narnia, I have stumbled across several places…but none of them have been home to me." In his heart, the young man added dejectedly, _Sometimes I don't think I'll ever find a place to call home._

"You could belong here, Terence," said Tumnus. "You could make your home here, in Narnia."

Terence smiled as he regarded his dear friend. Yet it was a sad, bitter smile.

What the faun didn't realize was that it wasn't that simple. Nothing was simple in one's life, especially when one was a wanderer. Terence's feet carried him one way, while his heart moved him in quite a different direction. In all his days as a unicorn, and as a human being, he'd never been very close to many people, or very devoted to many places. He was never entirely sure where his heart truly rested, and he doubted whether he would ever know.

And even if Terence were to have a home, a real home, he wanted a place where he was sincerely loved and wanted.

Oh, sure, Tumnus and Queen Lucy (one of the royal sovereigns of Narnia, and Tumnus's one true love) were forever telling Terence that he was always welcome in Narnia, and Queen Lucy was always insisting that Terence stay at Cair Paravel for as long as need be. Yet Tumnus and Lucy were the sole reason Terence ever bothered with Narnia to begin with. Terence had been correct about that much. Hardly anyone else gave much regard to the young man, or took into account what he said or did with himself. It was like he didn't exist. It wasn't as though everyone else was trying to be deliberately cruel, or anything of the sort; yet Terence was a foreigner, a strange person who hailed from a land far outside of Narnia's borders.

What would anyone have to do with the likes of someone such as him? Even when Terence stood in a crowded room of people, he felt as alone as if he were stranded on the moon.

Even Tumnus and Lucy, the dear friends that they were, had begun to slowly drift away from Terence, though neither the faun nor the young queen was aware of it. They'd started spending less and less of their time with Terence lately, and while they had obvious reasons for this, their isolation still stung Terence all the same. Once or twice, Terence couldn't help questioning whether Tumnus and Lucy truly cared. He couldn't help wondering if anybody cared about him, if anybody really understood him, if there was ever a place for him in this world.

Terence might have told Tumnus about all of this, he might have elaborated to the faun his feelings of sheer loneliness and insignificance; but just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, a feminine voice spoke from behind: "Terence, Tumnus—there you are!"

Looking simultaneously over their shoulders, Terence and Tumnus discovered Lucy standing there in the wide, arched doorway. She looked nothing short of beautiful in her soft lilac gown, and her tiara of silver laurel leaves and flowers exemplified her nobility as queen of the realm. She had been just a little girl when Terence first met her, but now she was a fine and spirited young woman, and Tumnus loved her and cherished her more than life itself.

Terence saw Tumnus's face brighten significantly at the sight of Lucy, and the sight made the youth's heart briefly constrict.

Venturing out onto the balcony, her gown and hair fluttering in the sweet, slightly salty wind as she did so, Lucy questioned, "Where have you two been? I have been looking everywhere for you!" Without even giving either of her men a chance to answer, she seized hold of Tumnus's hand and urged, "Come on, you're missing out on the party!"

Tumnus looked expectantly toward Terence. "Would you care to join us, mate?"

"No, thanks," Terence answered, after at least a minute or so of willful silence. "You two go on ahead. I think I'll just turn myself in for the night."

"Aw, come on, Terence," Lucy cajoled, "don't be such a spoilsport. Join us in the fun!"

"It's all right, Lucy. I'll be perfectly okay. You and Tumnus go, and enjoy yourselves. I'll see you in the morning." Terence was not about to set foot in that ballroom again, if he could help it. The way he was feeling, he couldn't possibly think about having a good time, let alone that night. He could not go out there, plaster a false smile to his face, and act like life was grand; when in all honesty, it wasn't.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Tumnus asked Terence gently.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't let me stand in the way of your fun, mate. Go be with Lucy, and you and I can talk later tomorrow. I'll likely feel better once I've gotten some sleep."

Perhaps a good night's sleep _was_ all Terence needed, Tumnus figured.

"Well, all right, then," the faun conceded. "Hey, what do you say we get together tomorrow afternoon, just you and me, and we can talk over tea?"

"Suits me fine," said Terence casually.

"We can use those special cups without the handles," said Tumnus, smiling at his friend and attempting to lighten the mood, "and if the weather permits, we could drink the tea outside. And, perhaps," he added, with a touch of shrewdness, "we'll even break into the sardines."

Terence merely nodded. "Sure, Tumnus. That sounds good."

Lucy felt a twinge of disappointment at not having Terence return with them to the celebration, but she decided not to push him, and she decided to not let the young man's withdrawal spoil her evening. Looking a little more intently at her friend's face, she assumed Terence did appear rather tired, after all.

And so, she simply linked her right arm with Tumnus's left arm and led her faun back into the castle, saying over her shoulder, "Well, then; in that case, goodnight, Terence."

"Goodnight, Terence," Tumnus echoed.

"Goodnight," Terence replied, and he managed to smile and look a little more like his old self.

Tumnus smiled back at his mate, and the faun went willingly with Lucy, assuming in his young mind that tomorrow was a new day, and that everything would somehow be all right by then.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FUGITIVE**

_I now present to you all chapter 2. This part's especially sad, especially toward the end. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone ended up crying a little from this. _

_

* * *

Tumnus and Lucy © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media_

_Terence © unicorn-skydancer08_

**All rights reserved. Any copying, or any illegitimate reproduction of this work whatsoever, is strictly prohibited. Your honesty is sincerely appreciated.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

When Terence was sure Tumnus and Lucy were gone, his weak smile faded from his face, like dew fading in the sun, and he heaved out an enormous sigh of defeat. Propping his elbows on the stone rim of the terrace, the youth closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands. After several minutes of this, he revealed his face again and slowly looked up once more.

This was how it always went, the white-haired human thought bitterly. Every time he and Tumnus began to get into a serious conversation, something else would crop up and they would always end up drifting apart, making empty promises to "talk later". Well, Terence was sick of it. He was tired of living like this. He was fed up with this frivolous life of dances, parties, silks, satins, and the like. He was weary of pretending to be happy, of keeping his true emotions stuffed down inside and acting like everything in his life was "fine".

Who was he trying to fool? If anything, his life was a nightmare, a gaping black hole that no one else was aware of, didn't even bother to notice.

Even Tumnus did not understand the true depth of Terence's inner turmoil. How could he?

How could both he and Lucy truly understand just what Terence was going through?

Why would they even need him anyway, when they already had one another?

Hardly a single day went by when Terence didn't hear from either Tumnus or Lucy—in a fair amount of complexity—about just how wonderful the other one was, how fortunate they were to have found each other, how much they loved and cherished each other, and all that.

While a part of Terence was happy for them, there was a spark of resentment within his heart at the same time; and hearing and seeing his friends profess their love, day in and day out, only fanned the flame. Sometimes, when Terence caught the faun and the young queen embracing and kissing one another, or even when they were simply holding hands, or exchanging affectionate smiles, Terence would get almost physically sick with envy.

He could just see the couple now, this very minute: dancing and swaying about together in that big ballroom, bright-faced and starry-eyed, oblivious to everyone else around them. Tumnus would be twirling Lucy about in elegant circles; and the girl would be huddling against the faun when the music was slow and graceful, with her cheek nestled against his.

Chances were, they'd both forgotten all about Terence by this time.

Terence felt his eyes burn and sting as he contemplated all of this, and he ducked his head and brushed the back of his wrist over them, wiping away the hot moisture that had begun to gather in them, before he made a retreat to his room.

He had to get out of there. He could not stay any longer. He had to leave Cair Paravel, that very night. Glancing briefly at his possessions and furnishings, Terence knew he would not be taking any of this with him. No need to weigh himself down with useless trinkets and trifles.

And he would not be telling anyone what he was up to, least of all Tumnus and Lucy. There would be no farewells, no explanations—his departure must be straight, swift, and silent.

Where would he go? What did it matter?

Without searching his conscience any further, Terence drew in a long breath and bolted from that room, just as fast as he could, forcing himself to not look at anything except where his feet were taking him. Outside, the corridor was dark and deserted, as everyone else was still attending the party. From where he was, Terence could hear the faintest traces of the music and the laughter and the overall jubilations emanating from the festivity. Clearly, Terence wasn't needed that night—not that he was ever truly needed around this place.

The only source of light was the moon, which drenched the floor in a stark sea of ethereal blue-white. And aside from the distant noise of the distant party, there was complete silence. _Good, _Terence thought. _In this way, I can make my escape smoothly, without anything to hinder me or block me. I can just up and leave, and nobody will even know I was gone. _

Yet even as those words passed through his mind, the youth's heart felt very heavy, as though weighed down by a massive stone; and as Terence made his way through the passage, seeking the closest and easiest way out of the castle, unbridled tears were flooding over and spilling continually down his face, the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FUGITIVE**

_Presenting part 3. This is where Terence's disappearance becomes officially noticed, and I'll bet you can guess just who it is that first notices the young man has gone missing. _

_

* * *

Tumnus and Lucy © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media_

_Terence © unicorn-skydancer08_

**All rights reserved. Any copying, or any illegitimate reproduction of this work whatsoever, is strictly prohibited. Your honesty is sincerely appreciated.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Early the next morning, not many hours after the celebrations had finally ended, Tumnus awoke suddenly with a terrible feeling. His heart beat faster than usual within his chest, and his stomach kept stirring, like he'd eaten something that didn't quite agree with him. The faun didn't know why…but he had the strangest impression that something was not right.

Very slowly, Tumnus sat up in his bed, running both his hands wearily over his face and through his tangled mop of honey-brown curls. He was exhausted, and he had a slight headache from drinking a little too much wine at the party last night.

Yet he couldn't shake off the feeling of unease that churned and roiled continually within him.

The thought of Terence came to mind, and without even realizing it, Tumnus was out of bed, out of his room, and heading down to his mate's chambers, at a fairly lively pace. His very legs seemed to haul him there on their very own, as though they had suddenly taken on their own free will. Once the faun arrived at the appropriate room, he found the door to be closed, and so he therefore gave the door a gentle rap with his knuckles.

"Terence," he called softly. "Terence, are you all right in there?"

There was no answer.

Tumnus knocked again, a little harder this time, and called to Terence again in a slightly louder voice. "Terence? Terence, it's me. Are you there, mate?"

Again, there was no answer. All was quiet on the other side—too quiet. The silence sent an unpleasant chill down Tumnus's backbone, though he couldn't truly say why.

Tumnus studied the handle for just a moment before reaching out a tentative hand to it and attempting to open the door. To his surprise, the door wasn't locked. And he didn't even have to shift the handle too far; a nudge was really all that was required to get the door open.

Slowly, the door swung inward, and Tumnus cautiously stepped into Terence's room, the heavy carpet subduing the noise of his hooves. Looking all around the vast room, the faun saw that everything was exactly the way it had been the night before. Everything was in its proper place, everything was neat and orderly and shipshape…but Terence himself was nowhere in sight. Tumnus looked toward the bed, and discovered that the sheets were perfectly straight and unruffled, the pillows crisp and immaculate—which meant either Terence was an exceptional housekeeper, or his bed had never been slept in that night at all.

"Terence?" Tumnus called out bewilderedly, his voice loud and clear. "Where are you?"

He expected Terence to suddenly spring out from somewhere and surprise him; he knew the youth could never resist the opportunity to pull some kind of prank or another on him.

Yet Terence had appeared far too sober and melancholy the night before to really be in much of a joking mood. Tumnus's concern for his best mate increased quickly, and the faun began darting about the room, searching every imaginable hiding place. "Terence?" he kept crying, growing ever more frantic by the minute. "Terence! Where are you, mate? Answer me!"

When he still received no reply, and when it very soon became clear that Terence was not in his room—nowhere, whatsoever—Tumnus's worry escalated to downright panic.

"_Terence!_" he now practically wailed, his distress unmistakable in his tone and countenance.

Where could the young man be, the faun agonized?

Was Terence all right? Where in the world could he have gone? Tumnus had only seen his friend last night; what could have possibly happened to him?

Obviously, something _had_ to have happened…something terrible.

With his heart pounding like mad against his ribcage, and with his breathing harsh and erratic, Tumnus abruptly wheeled around and tore from the room, to get help.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FUGITIVE**

_So, you thought I'd forgotten about this story, did you? For those of you who did, sorry to burst your bubble—but just the opposite has happened. Despite the negative slam I'd received not too far back on this story (thankfully, it was an anonymous review, so it was erasable), I haven't lost my interest or passion for this story, and I will continue to work on it until it is finished. _

_Whoever had sent me that nasty review, if you're reading this, let me kindly remind you that this is a free site, and I am at perfect liberty to write whatever I darn well please. If you don't like what you're reading, you don't have to stick around, and the door is always open. As for my OC Terence, he is my property, I can do whatever I like with him; and while you don't have to particularly like him, you don't have to trash him, either. As for the rest of you, I do appreciate your visits and your feedback, but do us all a favor and refrain from flaming me or my character, if you can help it. As the old saying goes, if you can't say something nice, don't bother saying anything at all. And hey, Terence isn't the only OC around here. I've long since lost count of all the OCs I've been discovering at this place. While this is a fan-fiction site, there's no law that says you can't throw original characters into the mix. _

_From the way I view it, original characters add that extra touch of flavor and zest to fan works. _

_Anyway, with that said, proceed with the reading! I still expect reviews for this, but I also expect them to be friendly, and constructive—nothing downright insulting. _

_

* * *

Characters (except Terence) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media_

_Terence © unicorn-skydancer08_

**All rights reserved. Any copying, or any illegitimate reproduction of this work whatsoever, is strictly prohibited. Your honesty is sincerely appreciated. **

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Help!" Tumnus wailed out desperately, as he pounded his way down the halls. "Somebody, please, please help!"

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a strong, solid-muscled pair of arms shot out and caught a firm hold of the faun, bringing Tumnus to a stop at once. It took Tumnus a second to realize it was General Oreius that restrained him. "Whoa, Tumnus, slow down!" the tall black centaur admonished the anxiety-ridden faun. "Not so fast."

Oreius had been on his usual predawn tour of duty in the halls, when the noise of Tumnus's clattering hooves and hysterical shouting caught his attention, and the centaur had gone swiftly to the faun to see just what all the fuss was about.

Gasping for breath, Tumnus closed his eyes and leaned against Oreius's armored torso, letting his forehead rest against the cool steel of one of the burnished metal plates, while Oreius stood rock-still and steadied him, with his vambraced arms still encircling him. "Just take it easy," Oreius murmured to the distraught faun. "Take a deep breath." When Tumnus did so, and was able to calm down to some extent, Oreius then gently lifted his goateed chin and inquired of him, "Now, what is this about, Tumnus? What is with all this running and shouting? Is the castle on fire, or is there an assault of some sort? What's wrong?"

Before Tumnus could answer, a stir sounded just then, and both faun and centaur looked at the same time to discover a small yet considerable group of sleepy and surly-looking Narnians assembling within that same corridor.

Clearly, Oreius wasn't the only one who'd heard Tumnus yelling.

One by one, everyone shuffled their way toward Tumnus and Oreius, muttering and grumbling disdainfully amongst themselves. "What was with all the screaming?" a very drowsy Beaver inquired of Tumnus, as he brushed a forepaw over his heavy-lidded eyes. His mate, Mrs. Beaver, was already half-asleep on her husband's shoulder.

"Tumnus, you have a voice loud enough to waken the dead," one of the other fauns complained.

"How's any decent creature supposed to get any sleep around here, with all this infernal racket?" a satyr groused.

"What is the meaning of this, Tumnus?" an irritable centaur demanded. "It's barely sunrise, and you're out and about already?"

"I thought the party was over," a bedraggled dog added on, stifling a yawn.

And then Queen Lucy appeared, still in her nightdress—which was a sleeveless, creamy vanilla with lace trimming—and with her long, rich copper hair pulled back into a single, thick braid. But she looked wide-awake, and didn't appear the least bit grumpy or petulant at being roused at such an early hour. Paying no heed to her appearance, nor to the bewildered looks the others shot at her, the girl rushed straightway into her love's arms.

"What is it, Tumnus?" she cried anxiously, clinging him fiercely to her. "What's happened?"

"It's Terence, Lucy!" Tumnus said fretfully, holding the girl out at arm's length and boring his agitated blue eyes into her equally agitated brown ones. "He's gone!"

"What?!" she gasped.

"He's not in his chambers," said Tumnus, "and I can't find him anywhere! He's vanished!"

"But—but, how can that be?" Lucy sputtered. "I saw him only last night!"

"What's this about Terence?" piped up a voice from somewhere in the background.

"What's going on?" someone else demanded.

Tumnus felt Oreius's hand on his shoulder, and when he peered up at the centaur once more, Oreius gently encouraged him, "Tell us what's wrong. Start from the very beginning, Tumnus; and try to speak as slowly and clearly as you can, so that we may all understand you."

Tumnus nodded, fighting to pull himself together. "Yes, sir," he said tremulously. "I'll do my best, sir." After taking in another deep breath, and after making sure he could preserve his composure, if only moderately well, the faun therefore proceeded to tell Oreius and all the others present just what had happened. He explained how Terence appeared to be in lower spirits than usual the previous evening, and how the young man slipped away from the rest of the party prematurely.

He also told of his little rendezvous with Terence on the balcony, and what Terence had said.

"When I woke up this morning, I could feel in my heart that something was wrong—terribly wrong. I went down to Terence's chambers to check on him and make certain he was all right; but when I got there, he was nowhere in sight. His bed hadn't even been slept in." Tumnus's eyes now began to mist over, and his voice grew weak and cracked as his emotions started to choke him. "I looked everywhere," he continued hoarsely, "but I couldn't find him. I fear something awful may have happened to him." At this point, the faun could go no further, and he forthwith ducked his head and concealed his face deep within both hands, but not before Lucy and Oreius saw two or three glistening teardrops cascade to the floor.

"You mean to say Terence has fled from the castle, altogether?" said Oreius disbelievingly.

"It must have happened sometime last night," said Tumnus, slowly raising his head from his hands again and revealing his tear-streaked face, "right after Lucy and I left him."

"Then we must go after him!" Lucy said determinedly.

"But, Lucy, that's just the trouble—we don't know where Terence could have gone," said Tumnus despairingly. "How would we know where to even start? He could be anywhere!"

"Peter, Susan, and Edmund must know about this," said Lucy. "We must fetch them at once!"

And so saying, the young queen took off, barefoot, down the corridor to seek out her elder siblings. Tumnus readily followed after her.

"Tumnus!" the faun heard Oreius's voice call out from behind. "Wait!" But Tumnus paid the centaur no heed, and neither did Lucy; and they only quickened their pace. So, Oreius had no choice except to follow the two of them, and one by one, everyone else followed suit.

Ultimately, Lucy met up with all three of her siblings in the main court. Unlike her, Peter and Edmund and Susan were fully dressed for the day, in their traditional royal attire. Susan wore an ornate plum-purple gown laced with gold, with a skirt that fanned out in all directions on the floor, and her long, shiny dark hair was coiled up in an elegant coronet of braids. Peter was decked out all in deep blue, while Edmund opted for jet-black livery with silver embroidery. Both kings bore their noble crowns upon their brows, and Susan's gold tiara of daffodils and mountain ash leaves rested in its usual perch atop her own head.

"Why, Lucy!" said Edmund in surprise, upon sight of her. "And Tumnus—you're up early. After a party such as that, I would have expected you both to sleep until well past noon."

"Lucy, what do you think you're doing?" Susan demanded sharply, her teal eyes narrowing in disapproval and malcontent as she regarded her sister in her present state. "You're barely dressed! You know better than to go gallivanting about the palace in naught but a shift!"

Lucy ignored this, and simply went straight to the heart of the matter. "Peter," she said to her eldest brother, "we must organize a search party, right away! Terence has gone missing!"

"Terence? Missing?" Edmund echoed bewilderedly.

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Peter inquired, in his deep, regal voice.

"He's nowhere in his chambers," Tumnus explained, "or, from what I can tell, anywhere at all in the castle. We've got to find him!"

"But we're going to need your help," Lucy added on.

By that time, Oreius and the others had caught up with them, and they now remained still and silent, listening intently to what was being said.

At first, all three of Lucy's siblings merely stood there on the spot, staring at her. "You want us to drop everything," said Susan at length, "here and now, and head straight on out into the wilderness, where it is fraught with risks and dangers, of only Aslan knows what nature?"

"Yes," said Lucy, with firm conviction.

"Just to see where Terence is at?" Peter said, the words emerging in the form of a statement, rather than an outright question.

"That's exactly it," said Tumnus.

"So, let me get this straight," Susan said crisply. "We, who are the royal rulers and directors of Narnia, and therefore on a strict schedule, with grave responsibilities, should simply dump such responsibilities, forsake all important duties and obligations—right now, this very moment—and risk our very lives, to say nothing of the kingdom itself, all for the sake of one person? A person, I might add, who does not even hail from this land?"

"_Yes!_" Lucy repeated adamantly, and it took nearly everything she had within her to not scream the word in their faces. Her nerves were stretched thin, almost ready to snap.

Why didn't people _listen? _

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but I am afraid that's out of the question."

"What?!" Lucy almost screeched at him. "Why not?"

"Well, think about it, Lu," he said calmly. "We can't just up and leave. We're needed here."

"But Terence needs _us_," she contradicted. "And _we _need _him!_"

Tumnus nodded earnestly, fresh tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "He's out there somewhere," said the faun, unable to conceal the tremor in his voice, "and he may be in trouble. We must help him!"

"It's far too impractical, as well as improper, to forfeit all other weighty matters for the sake of one trivial matter, Tumnus," Peter countered.

"_Trivial?_" Lucy could scarcely believe her ears. "This is_ Terence_ you're talking about, Peter! He's our best friend, and has been for ages! We can't just abandon him!"

"Terence is a guest, Lucy," said Peter, "not one of the royal household. He is at perfect liberty to come and go as he pleases. Where he goes, what he does with himself, is really none of our concern. Furthermore, the rough country is no befitting place for a young girl, let alone a queen like yourself. Your place is here, at Cair Paravel. It is here where you truly belong."

Lucy could feel her face burning, and she knew it was turning red.

"Fine!" she burst out. "Don't help us, then!" To everyone else, the young queen added savagely, "Nobody help us, then! Tumnus and I will just go and look for Terence by ourselves! We'll journey to the ends of the earth on our bare feet with only the clothes on our backs, if we have to! The rest of you lot can just stay here and rot in the castle, for all I care!"

And with that, she spun around on her heel and began to storm from the room.

Edmund swiftly raced ahead of her and caught her by the shoulders to stop her. "Take it easy, Lu," he soothed his sister. "Of course, it matters to us what happens to Terence. I am sure Peter didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Tears began to ooze down Lucy's cheeks, and Edmund obligingly wrapped his strong arms around her in a comforting embrace. "It's all right," he whispered, as he patted her lightly on the back and stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay." With his arms still enfolding her, he glanced over the top of her head at his brother and older sister, as well as Tumnus, Oreius, the Beavers, and all else present. "She's right, you know," the youngest king proclaimed. "Terence is one of us. We can't just stay here and do nothing, while he's out there all alone. I'm going to help find him. And anybody who cares enough to join us is welcome."

For a short time, no one said anything or did anything, except to exchange uncertain, bemused, and even guilty looks with one another. Utter silence filled the whole room. At long last, Oreius dutifully stepped forth, and declared solemnly to Edmund, "I am with you, Sire."

"Me, too!" spoke up Beaver, with a more enthusiastic pump of his forepaw.

Mrs. Beaver echoed, "Me, too!"

"Count me in," Sir Giles Fox chimed in.

"All else in favor," Edmund said to the rest of the group, "say 'aye'."

"Aye!" a brawny satyr piped up from somewhere toward the back.

"Aye!" nearly everyone else in the room repeated, one after the other.

Lucy flashed Edmund a deeply grateful look, and Tumnus too felt an inexpressible surge of gratitude towards Edmund, Oreius, and all who'd volunteered.

Edmund smiled. "The ayes have it," he proclaimed to Peter and Susan.

Peter and Susan said nothing and did nothing at first, and then Susan heaved out a tremendous sigh and grumbled, "Oh, very well. As I can see I'm outnumbered, I suppose I shall accompany you on this little excursion as well."

"And I," Peter added grudgingly, "if only to look after you, Lucy, and make certain you stay out of trouble."

A smile lit up Tumnus's teary eyes, and all he could say was a quivering, "Oh, thank you!"

"Oreius," said Edmund, "go and prepare our horses for the journey. I think Phillip would fancy a nice little jaunt such as this, especially after being cooped up in the royal stables for so long. See to it that we have ample provisions, as I imagine this trip will last for some time, and also send for a dog that possesses a good sense of smell—the very best you can find."

"Yes, sir," said the general, clasping his right arm across his armored chest in salute.

They therefore broke up and set off in separate directions, to make the necessary preparations. Soon, it was just Lucy and Tumnus in the room, with Lucy's sister and brothers.

"I really see no point in this, you know, Lucy," said Peter coolly. "A king has far more useful and prolific things to do with his time than engage in a wild goose chase."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "The _point_, Peter," she said, none too kindly, "is finding out where Terence is, and making sure he is all right."

How could her brother be so insensitive?

"You always get yourself into a fret over nothing, Lu," Susan scolded her. "Terence is a fine, strong man; he is more than capable of looking after himself."

To this, Lucy stared her sister very coldly in the face, and told her defiantly, "I would much rather find Terence safe and well and be embarrassed, than discover that something bad happened to him—and know in my heart that something could have been done to prevent it."

Tumnus could not have agreed more.


End file.
